


Techno and Phil find out

by Queer_anarchist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, Sad, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_anarchist/pseuds/Queer_anarchist
Summary: “Tommy was killed my Dream in the prison.” He rushed outThe two-man were unsure of what they heard at first but when they realized they heard the same thing they stood there in shock. Techno was the first to try and speak up, unsure of what to even say. Both of them had so many questions as to how this had happened or even why. Phil looked at Sam with a look of anger and sadness.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 23





	Techno and Phil find out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick angst one-shot I wrote a bit ago to cope lmao

One by one people had been finding out that Tommy had been killed by Dream while stuck in the prison. The news had been spreading through L’Manberg, the only people that seemed to be upset by this were Puffy and Sam, no one had told Techno or Phil yet. No one knew what to expect when Sam went to tell Techno and Phil that Tommy had died and they were scared to find out. 

It had been a few days after and Sam was going to make the trek to Techno’s house where he knew he and Phil would be. The whole way there Sam had been going over how he would tell the two men and he could never decide which way sounded best. How are you supposed to tell the two people who practically raised Tommy that he had died? The closer he got to the house the more stressed and upset he got. 

Techno looked outside to see Sam approaching his house. He went outside to meet the man and messaged Phil telling him to get home. He stood outside the door with his arms crossed waiting for Sam to be close enough to call out to. 

“Hey Sam, what are you doing all the way out here?” He asked the other man.

“I need to talk to both you and Phil about something that has happened in L’Manberg.” He said, slightly out of breath from the long hike. 

“Okay, well Phil should be back soon if you would like to come wait inside?” Techno asked.

Sam nodded silently as he made his way up the stairs to Technos door. Techno remained silent as he went inside, leaving the door open for Sam to follow behind. Both men stood in Techno’s living area in complete silence, waiting for Phil to return. Eventually, the two men could hear Phil coming in from the lower entrance. They stared at each other as he came up the ladder, Sam having a sorrowful expression on his face. 

“Oh, Hello Sam I didn’t know you would be here,” Phil said once he saw the creeper hybrid. 

“Hi Phil, I’m here because I have something important to tell you and Techno,” He responded in a sad tone of voice. 

“Well I mean it must be important for you to come all the way out here,” Phil said with a laugh. 

Sam didn’t laugh back, just nodding his head in response. He waited to make sure both men were ready for the news that he wasn’t ready to tell. He was still unsure on how to say it so he was planning on just taking a blunt route. 

“Tommy was killed my Dream in the prison.” He rushed out

The two-man were unsure of what they heard at first but when they realized they heard the same thing they stood there in shock. Techno was the first to try and speak up, unsure of what to even say. Both of them had so many questions as to how this had happened or even why. Phil looked at Sam with a look of anger and sadness. 

“How did this even happen?” He asked the man who was supposed to know everything that happened in the prison. 

“Tommy and Dream were fighting and Dream beat him to death,” Sam whispered back. 

“Aren’t you supposed to know what happens in your prison?!” He asked heatedly. 

“It’s not like you even cared about Tommy,” Sam shouted back.

In the corner Techno had stayed silent, ignoring the two men who were shouting. He had nothing to say about this. He sat down on his crafting bench in shock and silence. He took a deep breath and shakily let it out before looking up to the two older men. 

“Where is his grave?” He asked in a whisper. Sam whipped his head over to Techno and put a sad smile on his face. 

“It’s where his house in L’Manberg used to be,” He responded. 

Techno looked over to Phil and nodded to him. They needed to go and say one last final goodbye to the kid they both cared for. Even if they rarely showed it, they really did love him in their own odd way...


End file.
